In Hospitals or other patient treatment facilities, medical imaging systems such as MRI, CT scan, X-ray and Ultrasound systems are employed by radiology and other hospital departments. Such medical imaging systems are often integrated with, or are in communication with, a Radiology Information System (RIS) used within a radiology department. Radiologists typically use a RIS or other system in acquiring medical images of a particular patient for review on a workstation and for the preparation of a report to be communicated to another treating physician, clinician or the patient. However, in the course of treatment of a patient, it is occasionally desirable to determine whether medical images or reports concerning a particular patient have been generated or reviewed by a particular user such as a physician, clinician, nurse or even the patient. This may occur, for example, during an audit of medical procedures to establish procedures are being correctly carried out, or to resolve a question of a healthcare worker over whether images have been reviewed or need to be scheduled for physician review or to verify particular healthcare workers are correctly performing their duties. It may also occur in the context of a medical malpractice investigation. Existing RIS and other systems fail to provide such a capability. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and associated problems.